The present invention relates to a sunbeam concentrating and collecting apparatus. In more detail, the present invention relates to a sunbeam concentrating and collecting apparatus having a desired capacity and of a structure suitable for mass-production utilizing several kinds of standardized common material members.
The inventor of the present invention has invented a sunbeam collecting and transmitting apparatus for use in a variety of application fields having such a structure that sunbeams are concentrated through a Fresnel lens and the concentrated sumbeam is transmitted to the other desired place through a light conductor cable. The apparatus developed by the same inventor has been rather restricted only to a apparatus of a small capacity but recent increase in demand calls for further improvement thereof in view of easily realizing low cost apparatus in diversified capacities.
With the aforementiond background in mind, the present invention relates to a sunbeam concentrating and collecting apparatus for use with said sumbeam collecting and transmitting apparatus.